Slowly Goes The Night
by hbomba
Summary: Lauren teaches Bo about slow food. A week apart leaves Bo and Lauren yearning. A date at a new restaurant leaves them hungry for something more.


Title: Slowly Goes the Night

Author: hbomba

Rating: M

Summary: Lauren teaches Bo about slow food. | A week apart leaves Bo and Lauren yearning. A date at a new restaurant leaves them hungry for something more.

A/N: Thanks to Teryn for the fabulous beta.

* * *

"One thing at a time, all things in succession. That which grows fast withers as rapidly; and that which grows slow endures." | Josiah Gilbert Holland

* * *

"BoBocita!" Kenzi groaned, leaning off the refrigerator door and peering into its empty state.

Bo trotted down the stairs and speedily walked toward Kenzi. "What gives, Kenz? I'm late meeting Lauren."

"Fooooooood," Kenzi moaned and then straightened. "We have none." She shut the refrigerator door and stomped her foot.

"I'll pick something up on my way home." Bo rushed into the living room. "Have you seen my other earring?" She held up the one she had found upstairs.

"Where are you going? Kenzi hopped along after Bo as she zig-zagged the main floor looking for the object.

"I don't know," she said, distracted. "Some new place she wanted to try. Italian, I think." Bo dropped to her hands and knees and looked under the couch. A small glimmer caught her eye. "Aha!" She said, retrieving the lost earring.

"Ooooh," Kenzi moaned again. "Can I come?"

Bo sat back on her heels and smirked. "I don't know, can you?"

"Ha ha." Kenzi crossed her arms and pouted.

"Sorry Kenz, I haven't seen Lauren in a week, and we need some time."

"Is this fair warning that I should evacuate the premises before you get home?"

Bo smiled predatorily. "I can drop you at the Dal on my way to dinner."

"I'll get my things." Kenzi disappeared upstairs to her room.

"Hurry up, I'm late," Bo called after her.

* * *

Lauren Lewis sat in the reception area of the chic new Italian restaurant waiting for Bo. She had gotten off work a few minutes early so she wouldn't be late and rushed the few blocks down the street to Cibo Lento to meet Bo. She was anxious to see the succubus. It had been over a week since they last saw one another, and simply put, Lauren yearned for her. She didn't know how long her patience would remain.

She checked her watch. "C'mon, Bo."

The maitre'd looked up. "Still waiting, Miss?"

Lauren tried to hide her embarrassment. "Yes." She shifted uncomfortably.

When the door opened and the street noise came speeding into the quiet space, Lauren eagerly awaited the silhouette's Technicolor entrance more than her next breath. She stood expectantly. And then she saw her: perfect, standing in the archway of the reception area, dressed all in black, her eyes sparkling, smile alight with a thousand watts. She was perfectly Bo. Her hair was curlier than usual, and she was wearing the earrings Lauren had bought her for her last birthday-opals set in platinum. _Nice touch, Bo._

"Hey," she said breathlessly. She shook her head. "Sorry I'm late. I had to drop Kenzi off at the Dal."

Lauren doubted that was the half of it, but she didn't challenge so early in their evening. She leaned in to receive a kiss on the cheek and smiled at Bo's nearness. The scent of her lotion and cosmetics was a strange thing to enjoy, but Lauren was hard up. A week and a half without Bo was enough to make her crazier than usual. Lauren walked to the maitre'd 's podium. "She's here. I mean, we're ready now," she stuttered.

With a nod, he retrieved a pair of menus and ushered them through the restaurant. It was small but unfettered by clutter. The tables were lined up in clean lines-a row down the center and booths along the sides-a massive saltwater fish tank was used as a divider in the room's center, with modern art adorning the walls, sconces half-lit, and music that quietly enticed them to stay awhile.

He led them to a secluded booth in the far corner, hidden from the front and most other diners-it was the perfect escape for Lauren. She could focus her attention solely on Bo and the food, of course, but mostly Bo. Lauren slid into the booth across from her.

The waiter slid the menus across the tabletop and in front of the women. "Enjoy, ladies," he said as he turned to leave.

"Wow, this place is…" Bo looked around, impressed.

"Nice?" Lauren looked pained, hoping that was what she was going to say.

"Yeah," she said enthusiastically. "it's really something. I mean, that fish tank is out of this world."

Lauren smiled. "How have you been?" Her hands reached across the table and covered Bo's hand.

She looked at their hands intertwined. "Good, you know, just taking it one Fae at a time." She made a face. "Sorry, it sounded a lot less cheesy in my head."

"You look good." Lauren was nowhere near her normally coy self tonight, which Bo knew she owed to the fact that they hadn't seen each other in over a week.

Bo bowed her head and smiled. "Doctor, moving on me kind of early, aren't you?"

Her chuckle was low and self-assured, and Bo took notice. Lauren pulled her hands back and set them in her lap. "Perhaps."

"What's gotten into you?" Bo's half-smile threatened to retreat. Lauren was an enigma most days but at that moment, Bo was scratching her head more than usual.

She shook her head. "It's just been awhile." It was the easiest way for Lauren to say that she missed Bo.

"I missed you too." She smiled wistfully at Lauren. "Tell me again why we're having dinner right now…"

"Because anticipation is highly underrated." She sighed. "And I'm starving."

"There it is." Bo smirked at her. "No offense, but I've been anticipating for a week."

Lauren had to agree with that but she held her ground. They were going to have a civilized meal that didn't come out of a pizza box or Chinese take out containers, and they were going to eat it with their clothes on;that was all there was to it.

"What's with this place?" Bo looked around. "No offense, but an hour for an appetizer seems kind of excessive."

"'Cibo Lento' literally means 'slow food.'"

"Well, there you have it," Bo said. "Baked right into the name."

And the restaurant was living up to its name. It was an hour before the first course came. The waterboy had come along to fill their glasses behind the server with their appetizer: grilled calamari with frites and a caper dill aioli. It smelled amazing, and looked tender and succulent. Bo squeezed a lemon over top as Lauren moved the watercress garnish aside. Their movements were complementary and fluid. So familiar was the communal act of eating between the two that when the entrees arrived another hour later, Bo shared her osso bucco with sage sweet potato gnocchi and Lauren her veal piccata with swiss chard and fettuccine alfredo happily. But mostly they ate quietly, enjoying stolen glimpses and the ambiance of the restaurant as the other customers dwindled.

"What's been keeping you busy?" Lauren twirled the fettucine on her fork, watching steam rise from it.

"Isn't that my line? You blew me off for your experiments, remember?"

"I didn't blow you off. I postponed our meeting." She sipped the bright pinot grigio coyly.

" _Three times._ "

"I'm sorry."

Bo believed that Lauren was sorry as she scooped up a gnocchi in its rich oxtail sauce. She closed her mouth around the fork and sighed. "Wow...this is amazing," she said before she had swallowed. She drank from her wine glass-a fruit-forward Burgundy-and let out a little moan.

Lauren smiled as she sliced into the veal on her plate, smearing it with the rich lemon and caper sauce as she lifted it to her mouth. Her eyes closed, and Bo, who believed she had seen every sex face the doctor possessed, was treated to a new type of 'o' face as Lauren enjoyed her food. She opened her eyes.

"How can I make it up to you?" Lauren hummed, her voice foggy with the afterglow of a tremendous meal.

"I'm torn," Bo said. "Between asking you to leave with me or staying to eat."

Lauren chuckled again. "Why don't we do both?"

"Touche, doctor," Bo flirted. "What have _you_ been doing in your time away?"

"Test tubes, slides, microscopes, and experiments-the usual."

Bo laughed. "Good to know some things don't change."

"Well, I'm happy to have a night away." Her eyes sparkled with intent.

"Me too," Bo agreed, a shiver ran through her body.

They fell silent as the lure of their food tempted them to continue. Little conversation through dinner gave way to comfortable silences and amorous glances as their after-dinner coffees were delivered. Lauren sipped an espresso and glanced over the dessert menu at Bo. "What do you think?" Lauren asked.

"So this place literally tells you your food is going to take three hours and that's something people want? I mean, I'm used to the art of the date but no offense, asking a succubus to a three-hour dinner as foreplay is cruel and unusual punishment."

Lauren smirked. "Did you like the food at least?"

Bo's eyes flashed electric blue momentarily, but before she could plead for her release from the slow food experience, the waiter was there.

"Have you decided?" he asked.

Lauren lowered the dessert menu and smiled at the waiter. She deferred to Bo. "May I?"

Bo nodded. "Please." It was an appeal to end her misery-as miserable as being fed fantastic food and wine in her lover's company could be without the confines of take out containers.

She looked up at the waiter and smiled. "We'd like Death by Chocolate and the fresh fruit pavlova." She looked at Bo and then back at the waiter. She returned the menu to his hand. "To go."

"And there's a big tip in it for you if you can make it fast food," Bo called after him as he retreated to the kitchen.

Her bemused smirk told Bo that Lauren was feeling the time crunch as much as Bo and she was grateful for the reprieve. Lauren sipped her espresso as Bo stirred sugar into her flat white, slouched over her cup, appearing to be exhausted from their meal. They sat in utter tension. Bo was not uncomfortable per se, but she was edgy. And Lauren's body appeared as taut as a high wire sitting across from her. Her eyes traveled the length of Lauren's neckline, and Bo swallowed. She choked on her need, just wanting a push to say, "Screw dessert, let's get out of here." But it never came. Instead, the waiter appeared beside her with their takeout bag. Takeout. Even when they go out to dinner, there was always takeout. It was unavoidable.

As Lauren paid the bill she could feel Bo's yearning. She scribbled her signature on the receipt and stood. Bo was on her feet in seconds, helping Lauren slip into her jacket just to be close to her. When they emerged from the restaurant, it was dark. Instinctually, Bo's hand found its way into Lauren's as she led Lauren to the Camaro that was parked on the street around the corner.

She didn't speed back to the crack shack, instead marinating in her desire for Lauren as she drove the speed limit the long way home. Lauren turned the crank to crack the window and looked up at the moon. Bo smiled at her, Lauren's blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"Hot?" Bo cringed, she hadn't thought that out. "I mean…"

"Yes," Lauren said, her eyes mischievous.

The slow burn of a week and a half apart, a three hour date, and the night air had left them wide awake with desire. Bo squinted at the road as another car with its blinding brights drove by on the back road as she checked on Lauren's status. Her eyes were trained on Bo. Lauren was sending out smoke signals. She needed this desperately. Inevitably, she found herself stuck at the clinic with no time to go home to shower or change, Lauren was just lucky to get to meet Bo on time.

When Bo finally pulled into the driveway, her excitement level went nuclear. She set the break and looked to her passenger. "Home at last."

Lauren wasted no time popping open her door and walking toward the ragtag building. She looked back at Bo who had gotten caught up _watching_ her instead of following her. Bo hustled out of the car, up the stairs and into the shack behind Lauren. Carefree, Bo crossed to the kitchen. In a few seconds she was pulling the cork out of a lesser red wine than she had at the restaurant. The wine glugged into a pair of glasses as Lauren sat on the stool across from her. "Kenzi-"

Bo peered over her wine glass, casting her scandalous gaze onto Lauren. "She's crashing at Dyson's."

Lauren frowned. "That's… odd...isn't it?"

"She didn't want to intrude."

Lauren had to chuckle at that. "I'm sure." Once upon a time Kenzi would have come into Bo's bedroom with a crowbar just to bust them apart. And before that Kenzi would have rather seen Bo with the pizza boy than Lauren because she understood the mutt who only wanted a hookup far easier than the brainiac that actually _loved_ her. They were past that now-at least Lauren hoped that they were-and there was even some common BoBo ground between them.

Teasing Bo's many attempts at making pancakes for them was something Lauren and Kenzi had bonded over. And then there were the odder things they had in common, like Fig Newtons and the oldest nerdshow known to man or Fae: _Mr. Wizard_. Lauren would get all excited about the fundamentals as Kenzi learned. Bo thought she harbored some secret desire to convert Kenzi into a scientist, too. And Kenzi's _Jungle Jeeves_ love supported the hypothesis. _Hypothesis_? How did Bo even know that word? And then she remembered when Lauren explained the scientific method. Bo thought she had been completely tuned out for that lesson but apparently not. _Hypothesis, shit._

"You could've just bought her earplugs and saved Dyson some trouble." Lauren smirked, enjoying the idea of the put upon wolf.

"It's good for him." Bo grinned, swallowed the last in her glass and set it aside. "And it's good for us." Bo's slow approach enticed the doctor, who seemed to freeze in place as Bo drew near. With each knock of Bo's boot on the floor, closer and closer still, Lauren felt weak and braced herself on the table. When Bo's slow trek landed her in front of Lauren, they're eyes met and Lauren held her gaze. Lauren's lips parted and she drew in a shaky breath. Her arousal was everything. She reached out, placing her hands on either side of Bo's face and pulling her into a scorching kiss. Bo took a step forward, pushing herself between Lauren's legs as she sat on the stool. She adjusted her hips against Lauren and kissed her again and again and again.

When Bo's hips started to move, Lauren's mouth broke away, letting her head fall back as Bo pressed against her. Immediately, Bo's mouth was on her throat, her tongue teasing the tender flesh she found there. Lauren's hands were in Bo's hair as she moved lower, opening Lauren's shirt. Soon, Bo's mouth had found her breast and Lauren's moans filled the main floor. Leaning back onto the breakfast bar, Lauren was overtaken by Bo. Bo pressed against her harder and Lauren's legs wound themselves around her waist. This tight, tight arrangement left them both breathless, and Bo lifted her away from the breakfast bar and walked to the couch, carefully carrying Lauren in her arms. She leaned over and laid Lauren onto the velour sofa, and as they were attached at the waist, Bo covered her with her own body.

The eye contact before sex was a detail that Bo always remembered. The way just looking at a lover could paint a mural on her heart, get her blood pumping and stir her core emotions. Tonight was no different. Bo's heat-seeking gaze scorched Lauren's brain and she forgot everything, except Bo and her body and all of the things she wanted to do with her. Those were perfectly preserved desires, the rest of life crowding her brain was gone in Bo's arms, beneath her kiss. A hand slid up her side, dragging Lauren's shirt along with it and soon, Bo was pulling it over her head.

Lauren kissed her neck in that place she liked, but Bo was focused on her tonight. Bo's eyes flickered electric blue and a jolt ran through Lauren. Bo's kiss was expansive, opening her to the notion that love could be easier than they made it out to be so often. Lauren pulled back momentarily. "I missed you." She stroked the hair from Bo's face.

Bo flashed one of her bright white smiles that she was known for and put a finger to Lauren's lips. She leaned down to kiss her softly. "I missed you."

Hovering above her, Bo held her gaze. Being with Lauren was a heady responsibility that Bo took seriously. To be in possession of a lover's heart was one thing, to hold it between your teeth with a burden like Bo's was another. A succubus in love-the Fae had a good laugh at their expense-but they could never strip away what was basic and holy about their union. Bo sagged under the weight of her emotions. Her insides felt like they had all swapped places. She inhaled deeply and let love take over.

Her hands fumbled with the button to Lauren's pants, then the zipper was released, Bo lifted Lauren's rear off the sofa and stripped the fabric from her legs. Lauren sat up, pulling at Bo's clothes until she was bare and covered Lauren with her body again. This time, however, Bo was emboldened by her love, not bogged down by it. She kissed her slowly, tapping the desire that their extended break had nurtured, and Lauren received her gratefully.

Lauren's leg wrapped around Bo's, her calf sliding up Bo's as her hands caressed her back. They lay locked together for minutes on end, just drinking the other in. Kissing Lauren was to know heaven, and Bo knew every corner of it.

When patience grew thin again, Bo slipped down Lauren's body, Bo's mouth on her skin, perfectly placing kisses as she went.

"Hey-lo!" Kenzi hollered as she passed through the front door.

Bo's head popped up from behind the back of the couch. "Kenzi! I thought you were going to Dyson's?"

She screwed up her face. "He was a lucky dog tonight." She threw her hands up. "So here I am." She walked toward the couch. "Did you strike out with the Doc?"

Lauren's head popped up next to Bo's. "Hi Kenzi." She smiled.

Kenzi covered her mouth. "No way! Are you _doing it_ on the couch?"

"In a manner of speaking." Lauren looked around awkwardly.

"You said you weren't coming home," Bo reminded her friend.

"I haven't seen Lo in a long time. I thought I'd be friendly and say hello. Of course, I thought that would be in the morning because you two horndogs would be upstairs." She looked between the two women. "Silly me." She took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh and walked into the kitchen. "Mama just needs a cold beverage and then you can do whatever you want to the couch." She pulled a bottle of beer from the refrigerator and spotted the take out containers. "Leftovers?"

Bo put her head in her hands. "Be my guest." She looked up in time to see Lauren make a face. "On second thought, can you leave one of them, Kenz?"

Kenzi set the containers back on the counter and popped open her beer. "I'm not hungry, anyways."

"Good to see you, Kenz," Lauren said as she disappeared up the stairs. She looked down at the blanket she had co-opted and at Bo. "Can you pass me my bra?" She pointed. "It's, um, on the coffee table."

"She's upstairs now. You don't have to get dressed."

"It's late. I should probably go."

"Oh, no, you don't. We ate a meal as long as the S.S. Minnow takes tours out for."

Lauren smirked. "The S.S. Minnow, huh? Invoking _Gilligan's Island_...this must be serious."

"I'm as serious as a heart attack."

"I seem to have forgotten my stethoscope." Her voice was low and Bo felt something snap inside.

"We're going upstairs." She grabbed the bra off the table. "Come and get it." Bo shot her a laserbeam smile over her shoulder as she headed for the stairs. Lauren never intended to leave, she just wanted Bo to talk her out of it. And the thought of going upstairs to that huge bed that was both rooted firmly to the floor and seeming to float on the clouds at the same time was as enticing as anything she could imagine. Lauren was gathering their clothes when Bo, now in a kimono, popped down the stairs again. "Doctor," she said. "I need you in the OR."

"The OR?" Lauren looked confused.

"Come upstairs and I'll show you what I mean." She turned and retreated out of sight once again.

Lauren smiled in the dim light of the clubhouse's living room, arms full of hers and Bo's clothes, body still abuzz with Bo's love. A happy sigh escaped her, and she padded toward the stairs. Halfway there, she saw the dessert sitting on the counter and juggled their clothes to make room for the containers. At the top of the stairs, her smile grew wider. Bo had lit an army of candles, and the room glowed with ambience. She was sitting at the foot of the bed, still in the kimono.

Bo smiled upon seeing her. She stood and walked to meet Lauren in the center of the room. "You didn't have to do that." Bo took the take out containers off the pile and set them on the night stand, and the clothes she deposited on a chair in the corner. "Now," she said. "Where were we?" Bo backed up toward the four-poster bed, pulling Lauren along with her. She reeled her in, their bodies bumping together as their mouths met in a devastating kiss. Lauren pushed and pulled the kimono until it fell to the floor, and Bo pulled away, smiling. Crawling onto the massive bed, Lauren flopped onto her back and reached for Bo, who crawled towards her.

The seduction was exploding in a kaleidoscope of colors before her eyes. Bo's eyes oscillated between brown and a brilliant blue. It wasn't an optical illusion or a trick of the eye but one thing was certain, things were about to get interesting. Bo stalked towards Lauren on her hands and knees, that signature intensity overwhelming her gaze, her hair cascading over her breasts. Lauren prepared to be devoured.

The act of waiting was something Lauren was used to. She waited five years to leave the Light, she waited two years for Bo, and she waited all damn night for this moment. Bo covered her, and instead of a frenzy, there was a fire and its slow burn. Her body moved over Lauren, against her, a pulsing need building between her legs as Bo kissed her again. This was loving a succubus-never knowing what was next but always feeling like she was the center of the universe when they were together. Her intensity, her beauty, and her unrelenting pursuit were all marks of what made Bo special. But right then-right at that moment-Lauren was hers from head to toe.

Wordlessly, Bo slipped away from her, inching her way down Lauren's body. A kiss here, a nip there, she was executing right out of the succubus playbook and Lauren trembled for what would come next. Those eyes, shimmering with want as she settled between her legs, her mouth quirking at Lauren before leaving her breathless at first contact. In a word, it was sensational.

Lauren let out a series of little gasps before Bo settled into her favorite holding pattern, teasing her further as Bo's hands roamed her curves. Hours could have gone by for all she knew, Bo was a maestro, and her favorite movement was driving Lauren crazy. Lauren's hips lifted off the bed, pressing herself against Bo's mouth. Bo gripped Lauren's ass and held her there increasing the offensive. Lauren was awash in feelings that didn't have names, and it was as if she had invented them because none of the standard names applied to Bo's mastery of her body. She didn't beg or plead, simply trusting that Bo would take her on the journey that served her best. And trusting Bo was easy when the journey felt as good as it did right then.

Bo had shifted gears, Lauren's breath catching in her throat as she caught up with the change. Her hips rose again, pushing against Bo and her mouth that pulled against Lauren's core. For every reaction there was an equal and opposite action, and Bo was owning every moan and every sigh that escaped her lover. There was a moment when Lauren realized the evening's theme and how Bo had embraced it by making love to her slowly and bringing about her transformation gently, insistently.

She was close. Bo concentrated her efforts and soon Lauren's undulating hips rose from the bed one final time as the white heat flooded her body. Lauren was released, and the elation that enveloped her was tremendous. Bo was nothing short of Herculean. Lauren's moaning reached a crescendo, the strains of their lovemaking reverberating in her chest and off the drafty walls of the clubhouse. She pressed her cheek into the pillow and sighed as Bo kissed her thigh.

Bo was on fire. The ache between her legs grew more insistent by the second, and she made her move, crawling over Lauren again and settling her hips between Lauren's legs. This slick intervention made Bo quake. Her hips thrust forward and her very center pressed against Lauren's. At first their joining resembled a slow dance, Bo's artistry apparent in every swipe against her core. She closed her eyes and bit her lip. Bliss was for chumps; this was better, a fantasy turned reality, and Lauren was the only thing on the planet that mattered. Like the age-of-aquarius, their liberation was felt deeply.

She tried to maintain the painstaking pace she had set for herself, but when the burden came to be too much, Bo let her focus shift. Lauren, who was still reeling from her own release, was once again breathless and clutching at Bo's back. Harder, faster, Lauren writhed beneath her, and Bo felt the blinding euphoria coming, her hips' impossible pace readying for the final push.

Lauren tensed beneath her and, hearing the strains of Bo's moans, she helped Bo to dissolve into ecstasy. Her body jerked, and clinging to each other, they trembled in the aftermath together. Bo let herself fall to Lauren's side, face nuzzling her pillow as an uncontrollable smile spread across her face.

"Well, that gives new meaning to slow food."

Lauren feigned offense, tsking as she swatted Bo's arm. "Careful or I'll make you take me to that lights out restaurant next time."

"And how might we follow _that_ up? A blindfold, maybe?"

Lauren hummed and laid her head on Bo's shoulder. Afterglow was a quiet affair for Lauren. Bo was usually chatty, but Lauren, she liked the quiet contemplative silences that afforded her the headspace to replay and appreciate their encounters. Bo had just lit Lauren up like a Christmas tree, but once her breathing had slowed and Bo had wrapped herself around her, it was hard for Bo to tell what was going on in Lauren's head.

Bo kissed her hairline and then her ear. "Where'd you go?" Her lips caressed the whorls of Lauren's ear.

Lauren's eyes closed at the timbre of Bo's voice so close. "Right here," she whispered, her body cooling.

"Thank God." Her voice we conspiratorial, and she squeezed Lauren against her body.

They laid together in comfortable silence for a long while, Bo stroking Lauren's hair from behind her and Lauren caressing Bo's arm wrapped so firmly around her be in her clutches and at her mercy was a special honor. Bo kissed her neck. "Dessert?"

Lauren groaned when Bo withdrew her body heat and reached for the take out containers.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner." She popped open the styrofoam container.

A sheepish smile. "Thanks for being a good sport about it."

"It worked out alright."

"If Kenzi talks to me in the morning." She smirked.

"She missed you, you heard her." She poked at the meringue puck before picking up a strawberry and biting into it. She held the ripe berry out for Lauren who ate it from her hand. Bo felt this act in the pit of her stomach as a whirlwind of desire began spinning once again.

"Open the other one," Lauren urged.

Bo smiled and peered into the other container in her lap: chocolate mousse in a chocolate cookie cup, a slice of an elegantly decorated chocolate torte and a pair of cayenne and dark chocolate truffles. Bo lifted a truffle from the box and fed it to Lauren. The heat was surprising, though it shouldn't have been, but the tingle on her tongue was a pleasant feeling as the dark chocolate melted over it and washed it away.

Bo watched her process the experience with great interest. And when Lauren reached for the other truffle to feed it to Bo, the dust storm of her need whirled fiercely in her gut. Her lips tingled from the spice and in the absence of utensils, Bo swiped a finger through the mousse and brought it to Lauren's mouth. When she closed her lips over Bo's finger, Bo's internal sensors began to overheat. She pushed the containers to the side and turned to face Lauren, who immediately recognized Bo's glaring need.

"I'm not going to get any sleep tonight am I?" Lauren teased.

A grin from Bo, the telltale flash of her eyes, and Bo, tasting like chocolate and fire, kissed her hard. Gone was the slow food approach and in its place was a flurry of activity. Her kisses were a frenzy in and of themselves, her hands were busy, caressing and groping her as Bo ignited her flame once again. They rolled around on the massive bed, locked together in love and lust, and when Bo touched her, Lauren was new again.

All night, this war was waged and when the succubus had finally been exorcised of her need, Lauren lay bare, breathing heavily, and smiling at the stained ceiling. Making up for lost time had never been like this. Lauren stretched languidly and pulled the sheet up to her chest. The pink hues of the sunrise began to peek through the slats on the windows, and Lauren knew she would not get enough sleep to carry her through the day ahead. As flashes of their night together peppered her brain, Lauren lived it all over again. There were no regrets as Bo laid behind her. Things were as she liked them, simply complicated. Even in the flames of a slow burn, they were insulated by each other and ultimately protected. Visiting that place, slow and sublime, wasn't necessarily rare, but it was rarely as special.

Bo slipped away, and as the water begin to flow in the bath, Lauren's exhaustion would not be denied any longer, Lauren drifting off as she listened to the rumbling water. Later, when Bo padded back into the bedroom wrapped in a towel, she covered Lauren with the blanket. She looked down at the blonde fast asleep and smiled.

"Best date ever," she whispered.

Fin.


End file.
